Sweet Tooth Thievery
by MuffinMax
Summary: Being new to the arcade brings many opportunities for learning. Some, a bit more risky than others. Purely OC.


Wrote a rough draft thing-a-bob featuring a fancharacter. Posted because my friend said it was nice. Plus, super fun to write. Short and Sweet Enjoy

* * *

The entire land was candy. Well, of course that is what it was. Afterall, Gogo had confirmed the rumors that she had heard floating around the station. The rush of being plugged in had been wearing off the past few weeks and the boredom of scheduling was setting in fast. There was only so many times she could use the excuse of 'gem polishing' to keep herself busy.

Not even her twin stayed behind when the arcade closed. Once the local Tapper's had been located she was barely even seen before the lights were turned on. And while watching Jojo get shot down repeatedly by that blue-dress chick was funny, it got dull after the fifth time or so. Gogo needed something new.

And she found that something in Sugar Rush.

Already drooling over the idea of sweet sugar candy, the thief quietly slid off the train as it came to a stop at the track end. It wouldn't do any good to be caught. Even if it wasn't forbidden from game-hopping after hours, her coding still made her wary. Keeping her rounded ears perked, she sneaked along the conficetary foliage and made her way up to the top of a hill. From there it wouldn't be tough to get a good view. Maybe see if there was something worth swiping.

Loose rock candy crumbled under Gogo's feet and she drew a sharp breath as it clattered down. No hurrying footsteps were heard coming luckily, and she finished the last foot or so to the hilltop. Kneeling on the sticky gummy grass, she peered out into the distance.

The view was fantastic to say the least. If the woman was here for tourism; needless to say it would be worth the climb. However, the view only offered some good things. For one, there weren't any characters hovering around her spot. Instead, she could see the cluttered masses bouncing around a large racing track that winded its way through the landscape. Right. Racing.

No interested in watching the game, Gogo instead focused on the 'land' that surrounded her. Cautiously, she plucked a piece of grass. A quick lick was given, followed by a handful torn up and shoved into her mouth. Sour green apple! With perhaps a mix of watermelon in the darker colors. Chewing furiously, she reached inside the neck of her shirt and tugged out an empty sack. It was the leftover from the previous 'heist' and would come in rather handy. After all, she had no intention of leaving empty-handed.

Blades of the grass was tossed in the bag followed quickly by chunks of the rock candy. These were far from sour and instead gave the pleasant taste of ripe dark strawberries. The weight of them were the only thing that kept Gogo from filling the bag solely with them. There would always be a chance to come back after all.

Delicate lace flowers with the scent of vanilla were ripped and shoved inside the sack carelessly. Grape leaves. Spun sugar roots. Rich chocolate dust kicked up and stuck to licked hands. It was as if she had stumbled into a money vault with shorted-out cameras! Or when Karl's AI shorted out!  
Not even minutes later the hilltop was torn apart and her sack was bulging nicely. The amount should last her at least a week. That was, if she could keep it from the guard's prying paws. That was to be dealt with later anyways. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and swung the sack into the air. A loud grunt escaped her as it settled onto her back and for a moment she stood readjusting the weight. It wasn't until it was too late that she felt the churned ground start to slid from underneath her feet.

Letting out a terrified squeak, she leapt forward and tried to grab ahold of anything. Grass slipped through her fingers and the hard dirt gave no handholds. She was sliding down a hill-side over rock candy with a full pack over her shoulders. Down the hill. Towards the race. Cops.

She had to release the bag. There was no way she could keep it and still climb up. Maybe Jojo could but certainly not her! Still, all that candy. All that loot! A thief never gave up! Even if they were quickly skidding down a hill.

As luck would have it however, the mouse caught a lucky break. A ledge jutted out below just large enough to stop her fall. Or flip her over. One of the two. Taking in a deep breath, she twisted her small body sideways into a roll. When her rump slammed into the solid stone, she did let out a cry. Of happiness mostly. The bag still rested beside her with not even the smallest tear in the rough fabric. Lucky break indeed!

Pushing herself up on shaky legs, Gogo wiped away beads of sweat from her forehead. That was close. Way too close. She could already hear Jojo berating her for such a stupid stunt. If she ever found out anyways.

Glancing back at the hilltop, she rubbed her hands on her shirt to keep them dry. It wasn't an impossible climb if she worked slowly. Her fall had knocked loose most of the rocks and left behind a few good handholds. She could do this. Lifting the sack once more, she let it fall over her shoulder once more. Soon, she could be at home snacking away at her stash. Maybe even do a bit of gem polishing to celebrate.

The suddenly revving of the engines assaulted her ears and she jumped in surprise. The fabric of the sack slipped from her fingers and even without looking she could hear it tumbling down the side. Spinning on her heel, she watched with tearful eyes as her prize bag was spilt on the way down and practically erupted in stolen candy.

'No-no! No no come back!' came the panicked thought as she frantically started to search for a way down. She had to retrieve it! It wouldn't take long just a quick pick-up-were those race cars?!

Sure enough, her candy had landed square in the race track just after a swift curve. She could see the bright white car that held the lead heading every closer to the split treasure. There was no way. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Gogo turned and quickly scampered up the rock side. A thief that got away was free for another day.  
Just as she cleared the top, she heard the screeching brakes as the lead driver swerved to miss the mess. It was followed by the sound of cars getting personal and up-close with each other. Though she knew better, Gogo spared a second to look behind.

The lead racer was currently yelling something about the track maintenance or something. The small man was red as cherries in his face. It was hilarious. The laughter that bubbled up in her was almost worth the lost treasure as she giggled in her little hidey-hold back in Squeak & Sneak.

Maybe she would tell Jojo about it.


End file.
